Noche cerrada
by Jenivere de la Serre
Summary: Una noche, Chibiromano sufrió una pesadilla que le impidió conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que quería dormir seguro y tranquilo, jamás lo admitiría delante de España. Años más tarde, la situación se repite.


**Noche cerrada. [Hetalia] (Spamano. España x Romano)**

Era noche cerrada. Se podían escuchar unos pasos nerviosos y cortos, propios de un niño pequeño. Chibiromano acababa de sufrir una pesadilla, y a pesar de que no había luz fuera, la idea de quedarse solo en su habitación tampoco le agradaba.

Siempre criticaba la enorme casa de España. Nunca encontraba el baño y terminaba meándose encima, pero se había llegado a memorizar donde se situaba la habitación del ibérico para cada mañana ir y despertarlo a golpes para exigirle que le hiciera el desayuno, así que aún yendo a tientas, consiguió llegar a su objetivo.

España abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y el chirrido al moverla. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido y adormilado, se incorporó y con mucha lentitud debido al cansancio, encendió la vela.

Aún con la mortecina luz, podía ver una figura pequeña, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cabeza agachada.

—¿Romano? —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿No te encuentras bien?

La lluvia de preguntas desesperó a Romano, el cual enrojeció por vergüenza, ya que dañaba en su orgullo admitir el por qué de su intromisión y estalló, levantando la cabeza:

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡N-No me pasa nada! Es solo que... que... —balbuceó. Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡N-No es de tu incumbencia, maldito estúpido!

España, que ya se había despejado, esbozó una media sonrisa. Su variado vocabulario en palabras malsonantes ya no le hacían efecto alguno. No obstante, rió un poco y señalándolo, le dijo algo que siempre llegaba a molestar a Romano:

—Estás más rojo que un tomate.

El señalado, quien no podía estar más avergonzado, comenzó a mover los brazos y la cabeza, casi chillando.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Maldito España! ¡Cállate! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

España se levantó de la cama y lo tomó en brazos. Romano se calló para dirigirle una mirada enojada.

—¡Ya vale, Romano! ¡Guarda silencio! —Suspiró. Entonces, clavó sus ojos verdes en los miel del italiano— ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?

El niño empezó a intentar zafarse del agarre de España, pero los brazos de este eran más fuertes y resistentes y su esfuerzo fue en vano. En realidad sí quería dormir con él, quería sentirse seguro estando con alguien y poder dormir el resto de la noche tranquilo, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de él.

—¡No, no! ¡Bájame! ¡Más quisieras, imbécil! ¡No quiero impregnarme de tus gérmenes españoles! —Se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia un lado.

España rió por lo bajo y con un movimiento cariñoso, lo apegó más a él, como a un bebé, sujetándolo por las piernas y dejando que Romano apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

—Bien, pues entonces esperaré a que te duermas —dijo con cierto tono cariñoso y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación en un paso lento para mecer al niño.

—Tonto España... Idiota... —musitó, casi convertido en un gruñido. Pero el de ojos verdes notó un poco de calidez en esas hoscas palabras.

El ibérico exhaló un suspiro en cuanto vio al de ojos color miel -en esos momentos, cerrados, durmiendo plácidamente- estar totalmente relajado. Con paso cauteloso, fue dirigiéndose entre toda la oscuridad hacia la habitación de Romano, y una vez lo colocó en la cama, se permitió unos segundos de ver el rostro del pequeño.

Pocas veces tenía ese aspecto tan tranquilo, sin ese ceño fruncido y sin esa mirada siempre desafiante.

—Ay, Romano, qué adorable estás así —dijo, reprimiendo un suspiro y dándole un beso paternal en la frente, ya que nunca podía hacer eso sin llevarse un golpe en su estómago—. Buenas noches.

...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello. Los años, siglos, pasaron y Romano fue creciendo. Seguía conservando esa actitud orgullosa, desafiante y mala leche, pero para España, eso era lo que lo hacía más especial.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, sus sentimientos hacia el italiano no eran los mismos que antaño. Cuando era un niño, sus sentimientos eran paternales o fraternales, pero conforme iba creciendo, algo dentro de él cambiaba esos sentimientos. Cada vez, Romano se le hacía más atractivo, y su personalidad irritante se le hacía adorable.

Ya le pidió matrimonio una vez, pero este no acabó comprendiendo si fue correspondido o rechazado, por lo que lo dejó en paz.

No obstante, ese día el italiano había decidido quedarse a dormir en su casa con la excusa de que no aguantaría a su hermano ni un minuto más si no paraba de hablar de ese alemán que era su amigo. Y España reía, porque sabía su desprecio hacia los de raza aria.

Esa misma noche, fue como un dèja vú para ambos. Romano volvió a tener una pesadilla, y aunque se convencía a sí mismo que no le iba a pasar nada, no concilió de nuevo el sueño. Como cuando fue niño, se dirigió a la habitación de España, con el mismo cuidado que antes, y abrió la puerta.

España volvió a abrir los ojos enseguida, pero esta vez lo identificó rápidamente. Su boca se torció en una media sonrisa.

—¿Esta noche ya vas a decirme por qué has venido a mi habitación?

Romano apartó el rostro, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí, como aquella vez.

—Ya eres mayor y pesas demasiado como para que te cargue. Si quieres dormir y no puedes hacerlo solo —dijo España, levantando un lado de la manta para que el otro entrara—, tendrás que hacerlo conmigo. No te queda otro.

Romano tuvo la sensación de que el idiota de España se estaba burlando de él, de su poca madurez -que él intentaba aparentar que tenía, pero en situaciones como esa se veía que seguía siendo un crío-, de sus temores que el ibérico no sabía por su orgullo y volvió a maldecir en voz baja.

—Bien —dijo después de un rato, y fijó sus ojos miel en los verdes del otro. No era noche cerrada, es más, se veían los pálidos rayos de luz de la luna atravesar la ventana e iluminar la habitación y el rostro de ambos. Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro, observándose, deleitándose con el poder contemplar el físico del otro.

Romano fue el que rompió el contacto visual primero, y España lo agradeció mentalmente, porque no sabía si él hubiera sido capaz. El italiano se metió dentro de la cama casi con cierta aprensión, y le dio la espalda al español.

—Buonanotte —gruñó sin girarse.

El cuerpo del italiano irradiaba un calor que a España le reconfortaba. Le gustaba la presencia de Romano. Siempre había sido así.

—Buenas noches.

 **Esta historia tiene dos años (o uno y medio, yo que sé) aproximadamente, y a pesar de que podría corregirla y editarla, prefiero dejarla tal y como está. Me disculpo si no os gusta o si está mal escrito, no se me da bien escribir, lol.**


End file.
